Cold As Ice Pure As Snow
by LightlessFallenAngel
Summary: Cold as ice pure as snow, is the way Mello could describe Near in one sentence. Wammy ages. Read and Review please...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- First of All, english is not my mother language, so it sure has plenty of grammar and vocabulary mistakes, please be polite with this. Second its my first fanfiction ever .A.;; So... yea, I dunno how it is -w-;;. **

**Warnings: Including- OOC, AU, shounen-ai, yaoi, boyXboy (The 3rd charter will be M rated). Please dont ready if you dont like.**

* * *

**Manga: Death Note. Pairing: MelloXNear**

**Cold As Ice Pure As Snow  
Part I**

**Near's POV.  
**

I don't know what I was thinking... Its just that i have heard him saying so many times that he hates me... It made me wonder the reason... I thought i knew the answer... Its weird that just some couple of words can comfuse someone that much... And especially when this someone is me... It all started earlier the present day... As a day like every other.

The sun was shineing above the Wammy House, I was sitting on my bed stareing a bird who had shut by my window, it was the only liveing thing that payed me some visits except of Roger and some teacher for school matters... I guess it feels like some kind of company... I don't know much about emotions so i can't name the one wich is the reason, the little bird makes me happy... I got up, picked up my puzzle and walked in the corridor. I was passing out of Mello's room and i heared laughter. I paused and looked at the door. I recognized Mello's laughter and Matt's voice telling him jokes... Matt was a common visitor in Mello's room and not only there, either only him. Mello is indeed quite popular among the children in the Wammy House, and not just because of his hight marks... He is social and pleasant to be around. At least that's what his friends are saying. Then the door opened and Mello stoped laughting at once when he noticed me.  
"You want anything?" he growled at me.

I shook my head. He looked really angry... he is like this most of the times he looks at me... Matt patted his shoulder walking to the door.

"Morning, Near!" he said cheerfully. I glanced at Mello and he looked away annoyed.

"Good morning Matt" I replied slowly.

"We are going out to play sorcer" Matt said always smileing.

I noded "Have fun".

"Yea, thank you" Mello growled, closed his door and dragged Matt with him. Matt chuckled and followed him like a good... friend... or dog, both characterisms suit when it comes to Matt for Mello... I think that's the one of the very less mean thought i have done in my life.

I walked down to the common room, had a seat and started walking on my puzzle as usual. Around me there were plenty groups of children playing, laughting, jokeing, arguing... liveing. I looked up a little but noone noticed, I just wanted to check out what is that they enjoy so much... I don't think i understood... Maths and Physics are a game for me... Humans are not like this... I don't understant their nature... Our nature... Yea... Im a human too... Even if somebody doughts it... I unconsiusly glance at the windows on the other side of the room. A ball fell near the glass and I heared Mello shouting to someone to be carefull... I got up and walked nearby the window, leaveing my puzzle back on the floor. A group of boys, among them Matt and Mello, were playing sorcer, but I knew it already... Mello seemed happy, exactly the opposite with what he is when he's around me... I stayed there watching them for a while, my gaze was following the ball and I didn't noticed fast that Mello had paused and was looking at me. We stared at eachother for a second, then a boy shook Mello, and he turned his eyes away. At that time I moved away from the window... I don't know why... I walked and picked up my puzzle, i got out to the corridor and moved to my room, as i turned in the corner i heared someone running and entering the common room... I think it was Mello... but i didn't turned to find out... There was no reason after all.

I sut on the floor of my room and i was going to continue makeing it... I turned it around and the parts that were placed together got seperated. I started it from the beginning... I don't know why, i felt much preasure all over me... The reason I returned to my room was because, im sitting on my own anyway, wasnt it? ... I felt like I was thinking like Mello right then... The presure left at once, quick as it came and i went on with my puzzle... I don't comfuse things lik that, Mello does. He always gets something out of nothing and comes out to say he hates me... I dont see the reason for that... either the reason my chest aches right now.

Time had passed and it was afternoon already... It also had started raining soft. I was kind of surprised that Mello didn't paid me a visit after he saw me on that window. I was almost sure that he would have found something impossible to say about that fact... He always finds something to blame me about... To be honest, it has crossed my mind that he thinks everything that happens to him and not only, is all my fault... So either I or him are being paranoid... Suddenly my door opened with sound, I looked up calmly and faced a pissed off Mello. Well... A little late but expected visit.

"I hate you, Near!" he screamed, breathlessly.

I sighed and went to answer, but I didn't had the time. He bited his lips glareing at me and stombed to his room, as i stayed stareing at the empty doorway... I knew it was a bad idea to follow him, but for some reason i couldn't resist, i stood up and walked to the door and looked outside. Matt was out of Mello's door talking to him throught the closed door frowned. He gave me an angry look... How unusual for him. I got in and closed the door... I sut by the window twirling my hair. On the glass i could see my reflection. So emotionless, so apathetic... I don't think i need to apologise about that do i? Thats me.

I kept stareing the rain falling... As the sky was darkening the rain turned to snow... If it didn't melted later, many kids would have fun the following day by playing with it... I dont see the point in this either... Maybe its because i never tried any of these stuff... I didn't found the point of trying them either... I wanna know the point of something of all these.

When I looked at the clock on the wall it was past eleven. Everyone should be in their rooms at that time... I stood up and walked quietly out of my room. Mello's door was closed but i could see light under, so i knocked.

"Come in" i heared Mello's voice. He sounded calm now. I bet he doesnt expect to see me when this door open, i thought and walked in.

"Matt, I told you i'm fi-" he was tidying some books, and freezed when he saw it was me and not Matt. He passed the shock quick thought "What do you want?" he asked me seeming to remain calm.

"I wanted to ask you something" i said.

He raised his eyebrow stareing at me, comfused if i had to guess. He placed the last book aside and looked at me "Ok..." he said "Drop it". He crossed his arms stareing at me.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him straight. Like I always do, I think this annoys him too... I think, everything I do annoys him... He stared at me for a while surprised, and propably was getting angry, so i continued before he has time to answer "Except of being number one as you call it... Or that i am your rival at becomeing L's successor... I dont find those so much of serius matters to hate someone. Especially when L seems to prefare us working together...".

He looked at me blankly and then turned his gaze away, to the window's way. Is he more annoyed now? Its weird... he doesnt look so, is he getting better control of hiself? Or he simply doesnt care? I dought... Propably he is trying to choose wich of the reasons he hates me he'll tell... They must be uncountable in his mind.  
After a short while he turns and looks at me "Because you are emotionless. Cold as ice and... It annoys me... I would like to sleep now if you don't mind" his voice starts haveing a soft tone of anger in it, and his gaze turns to glare. I just walked out and he closed the door after me... I was alone in the dark corridor.

Cold as ice.

I looked up at the window to the end of the room. It was still snowing... I started walking but not to my rooms way, I walked down the stairs... I knew i would get in trouble if I was caught to walk out at that time, but as in every other contdition i didn't mind. I opened the central door for out. A cold breeze came in and made me shiver, I steped out, i could see my breath thanks to the temperature. I made some steps out. It was freezing. I was wearing my usual clothes... Sure they doesn't suit to that weather. But I don't mind... I steped onto some snow, it really was freezing... In the next step i triped and ended layed down on the snow. I was wet from it now... I didn't stood up... I was shakeing but i stayed layed there for a while, my finger were hurting from the cold... My chest started acheing again, and I felt my eyes a bit wattery... I sut up shakeing all over and took some snow in my palms...

"Cold... Am I like this...? Mello... Am I...?"

**Cold As Ice Pure As Snow- Part 1- The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here ends the first chapter. Thank you for reading, review if u want, and please be polite.**

**Mello's ****POV:**** nortigelaar. deviantart. com****/art/C-A-I-P-A-S-142120820****- Made by my beloved Shadowless.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- First of All, english is not my mother language, so it sure has plenty of grammar and vocabulary mistakes, please be polite with this. Second its my first fanfiction ever .A.;; So... yea, I dunno how it is -w-;;. **

**Warnings: Including- OOC, AU, shounen-ai, yaoi, boyXboy (The 3rd charter will be M rated). Please dont ready if you dont like.**

* * *

**Manga: Death Note. Pairing: MelloXNear**

**Cold As Ice Pure As Snow  
Part II**

**Near POV  
**

Cold... So cold... Im freezing... I let the snow fall and stand up, when i hear a noise, I run quick back in without turning to see what made that noise... Im still shakeing when I lean against the closed door, catching my breath. My clothes are covered with snow... I guess it'll melt, its warm in here... Im not used to running, but right now I don't wanna get caught... Roger has a habbit to ask Mello if he did something when I act weird... He doesnt need one more reason to hate me.

I walk up to my room... In the midle of the stairs i glance back down... Im glad that there is moquette, on the floor... Since tomorrow morning the snow will have melt and no one will notice... I hear steps and move faster to my room, when I pass out of Mello's door i notice it is a bit open but I don't pay attention, I get in my room and close the door quietly. I crawl on my bed and under my blanket shivering. Its still snowing out... I pull my blanket up covering even my head and after a while I'm asleep...

_"Why do you hate me?"_

_  
"Because you are emotionless. Cold as ice... "_

I cant stop thinking of that... I'm not the kind of person who gets affected by words... Actually I am getting affected almost by nothing... But it kept echoing in my ears throught my dreams... I wonder... Am I makeing Mello feel weird or something? Maybe everything I do affects him as much as this phrase did to me this time... Maybe thats one of the reasons he hates me... But, I dont hate him... The fact that his word affected me makes me feel a little bit alive... Its weird.

It is still snowing by the next morning, and I'm still curled under my blanket shivering lightly. Its propably the first time in my life i wanna stay in my bed, but I should get up... My clothing is still a bit watery, I should had changed before I go to sleep... Oh well. I walk by the window and look outside. Really, many children are playing with the snow, as I had guessed the previous night... They sure enjoy themselves. I leave a soft cought and pull the curtain closed to change clothes. I gave a quick look to the watch, usually by that time I am at the library... I guess even I have the right to oversleep sometimes.

I am putting on my shirt when the door opens, and I glance the doorway over my shoulder, to face Mello... We stay stareing at each other for a moment but it seems like Mello isn't going to say something... So I help him with a typical greeting, as I put on my shirt and started closeing the buttons.

"Good Morning, Mello".

"Uh..." he seems kinda lost I suppose.

"Can I help you?" I lean my head in the side stareing at him. If I had to name it, I think I would call it curiosity. That's what I think I feel right now.

He shakes his head letting a weird sound, and covers his mouth with his hand. Is he sick?

"No, nothing forget it!" he sais muffled and closes the door quick.

I stay watching the closed door for a moment, and I am about to call his name but the room spins for a second and I hold by my bed to not lose my balance... "What was that...?" I mutter and stay still for a moment to make sure the room is stady, then I walk to the door and look outside... Was it my imagination...? Noone else seemed to notice it.

I open my door and walk the corridor. I needed to wear warmer clothes... I feel cold. I wouldn't mind but every time I think or hear that word, Mello's words echoeing in my ears once again... I walk first in the common room. Mello is standing leaned against the wall, with a chocolate in his mouth, looking out of the window. Matt is sitting on the floor next to him playing some game and talking to him at times. I don't think they noticed me. I take a seat to a corner to work on my puzzle when the room spins once again, and I look up to the other kids... Again no one noticed it... I felt kind of stressed about that fact, Im not usually imagineing things... I glance around and get out leaveing my puzzle back at the common room's floor... I walk to the library and take a seat to a desk at the back, then I pull close to me the first book I find and start reading it.

My head aches and for a moment I would swear my vision blured... Something is wrong with me today... I would have thought Im sick, but I never have been so in my whole life... Even the idea sounds rediculous... Or am I thinking like Mello again? He thinks Im not a human, not I... I better stop reading for now. I close the book and rub my eyes... My skin feels warm, even if Mello said I'm cold... But of course he didn't meant it litteraly... My head and practically my whole body feels a little heavier than usual... I take a look around and once again the room dances... I place my arms on the table and drop my face on them for a little, just to get over it, but it remains.  
"Near? You ok?" I recognise Matt's voice and look up.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern" I reply calmly. There is not reason to mention a little headache or so. But just when I pay more attention to what I see, I notice Mello behind Matt, in a little distance. Matt notices my glance and smiles but sais nothing. I don't know why he smiled, I must admit that I can never guess what he is thinking when it doesn't have to do with Mello.

"We... Actually Mello, found this" he sais and sets my puzzle on the desk, after he takes the piecies out of his pocket and lets them on it, with a sweet smile always.  
I glance at Mello again.

"Thanks to you both" I say.

"Wellcome" he replies with his hands in his pockets and walks out of the library. Mello and I stare at each other for just a little and then he turns and follows Matt.  
Does he hate me that much? Couldnt he have brought it to me hiself? With Mello's way of thinking, returning me my puzzle would be a way for me to own him. To call me an idiot, thoughtless... And stuff like this.

It is almost afternoon and still here I am, in the library working on my puzzle... It doesn't seem to become any better, and a while now my chest aches a bit and I let little cought that would have catched the attention of the librarian if I weren't mocking them, and everytime I was looking up the room was danceing into a faster and longer rythm... Hell I have never been in such condition before.

I stand up, lift my puzzle and take my way to the door, just then I notice Mello sitting alone to a desk to the other side of the bookcase I had a desk to. He doesn't look at me, he is reading a book, althought I think he knows I'm there, he just chooses to ignore me. I turn letting an other mocked cought and walk to my room with difficulties, since my way isn't much stady... Or I'm not much stady... When I'm in my room I just let my puzzle fall and lay on my bed. Just for a little I close my eyes and I feel like falling to space... I stay like this for a while, wich seems long enought to calm down my headache. I am about to fall asleep, I lay to the side and start coughting a little harder than before and longer. Maybe I shoudl tell Roger... but he could end suspecting Mello out of nowhere again... My chest aches more and I keep coughting, mocking it at once when my door opens all of a sudden and I face Mello once again. I sit up.

"Thats what happens when you are stupit enought to walk in the snow with such clothing and clumpsy enought to fall on it..." he sais, walks straight to me and he leans close to my face... I think my heart beets faster now... Doesnt seem good for my condition I hold my breath, looking in his eyes... Then he just takes some piecies of my puzzle out of his pocket and puts them on my bedside table without takeing his eyes from mine... Our lips are almost touching but I don't move back, I think I have paralysed.

"Good night..." he sais quietly and walks out, with my eyes following him... I think now I feel more dizzy than the fever caused me so far... (the book I read was biology, helped me non? I know how to call my warm skin and the room spinning)... For a second I thought... I look down at the puzzle piecies. I didn't thanked him for bringing them... I should thank him... I get up quick and move to the corridor and walk to his room... My vision gets worst and my feet are shakeing... I'm so close... Just opposite his closed door but I don't think I can reach it... My knees fold and I end up on the floor, I feel so dizzy and my breath has speed up... Before I understant it I'm on the floor... Mello would enjoy seeing me weak like this... "Mello..." I say so quietly that even I myself hardly hear it... I heard his door opening and my name, the same time everything was fadeing to black for me... And that's the last thing I remember from that day...

_"Near..."_

**Cold As Ice Pure As Snow- Part 2- The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, review if u want, and please be polite.**

**Mello's POV: **** nortigelaar. deviantart. com****/art/C-A-I-P-A-S-II-142404104****- Made by my beloved Shadowless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- First of All, english is not my mother language, so it sure has plenty of grammar and vocabulary mistakes, please be polite with this. Second its my first fanfiction ever .A.;; So... yea, I dunno how it is -w-;;. **

**Warnings: Including- OOC, AU, shounen-ai, yaoi, boyXboy . Please dont ready if you dont like.**

* * *

**M RATED!**

**Manga: Death Note. Pairing: MelloXNear**

**Cold As Ice Pure As Snow  
Part III**

**Near POV**

Warm... I curle more under the blankets when I realise a soft smell of chocolate on them and open my eyes halfway. That's not my bed... I am not in my room. I turn my eyes up, I recognise Mello's room. That explains the smell of chocolate... I think my bed was never that warm, I hold the blanket around me, seriusly smells like chocolate... That explains why I had sweet sleep I guess. Out of the door I think I hear Matt and Mello talking, but I can't tell what they are saying, then I hear the door opening and close my eyes again.

I feel someone touching my forhead softly, I recognise Roger's scent. He must be checking my temperature. I feel better I must say... I don't know if It's the rest after my colapsing or has to do something with Mello... I hear more steps walking in tactfully not to wake me up and I hear wispers.

"You sure you didn't do something to bring him in this condition?" I recognise Roger's voice. Im sure its Mello the other person in the room... Roger suspects him... "I told you I found him that way..." I hear Mello's voice. He sounds kind of tired, sad and annoyed... He should be... Roger is being unfair with him... Well I went out to the snow because he told me something, but he didn't did anything... And it seems he also took care of me.

"And you didn't did anything to cause it?" Roger continues wispering and Mello sighs.

I tug on Roger's shirt "He didn't did anything..." I say, looking up at him. Rogers, Mello and Matt who is tactfully sneaking to the door turn to me. I glance quick at Mello and after look up at Roger.

"Allright" he sais "If you say so... How do you feel".

"Better, thank you" I say and Roger nods.

"You should rest for today" he continues.

I sit up "I guess I should change room thought".

"Aaa!!!" Matt jumps in "Its alright, Mello doesn't mind to keep him here until he is a bit better, he'll be able and watch over hi- Ouch!" I notised Mello pinching him, but Roger didn't.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing..." Matt sais muffled, and I think he is trying not to laught.

"You mind, Mello?" Roger asks.

"No..." Mello answers giveing a glare to Matt, and he winks.

"So... I guess Near is safe, come Roger, I want to show you something" Matt sais and drags Roger out, closeing the door after him. I roll to the side watching Mello who has stayed watching the door a while now. After a while he turns and looks at me, and quick away, he takes a chocolate out of a cupboard and starts eating it sitting to a chair next to the bed. I wonder what he is thinking, and I'm not sure what I should tell him.

I smile a little. I sometimes find funny seeing Mello in difficult possition... Its not so mean thinking, just he is so obvius sometimes... "You took care of me...".;  
"No, you were just blocking my door" he replies sarcastically, and turns to face me.

"Thank you...".

He sighs and throws away the packet of the chocolate. He looks at me and I look back... we stay looking at eachother... I feel warmer now... I don't think its the blankets... I don't even think I know what's going on... Mello leans, lays his arms on the bed, and his chin on them looking at me... I never had paid much attention on someones characteristics, but we are close and we say nothing... His eyes have an interesting aqua colour... I haven't seen many people with such eyes, I guess they look nice along with his goldish hair above them... I think that after all black suits him... his eyes and hair attract the attention.

He stretches a little closer to me... I move a little back at first and then lean close too, he comes even closer until I feel his lips against mine... I stay still as he brushes his lips against mine... I dont know what I feel... My heart is beating fast... He pulls bac but stays close looking at me... I think he waits for me to say something... But I don't know what I should... He strokes back some of my hair and I lean on his palm... Its warm and soft... What's going on?

He leans pulls me soft makeing me lay back and he leans over me and kisses me again... He licks my lips a little... I am not sure what he expects me to do... And I dont know what I should do... I open my mouth, he looks at my eyes as he slips his tongue in my mouth.

"Nhh...." some sort of sounds escape me... He goes on, he licks my tongue... He tastes as chocolate... I close my eyes as he deepens it even more... I feel him moveing... He has climbed over me on the bed... After a while he breaks the kiss once again and we both pant lowly looking at each other.

"...Are you takeing advantage of my weakness...?" I say low. He growls low and glares at me... He makes a move to go away but I grip his shirt weak... He looks at me again... I place my hand on his face and kiss his lips again... When we break he stares at me and smirks lightly.

"You don't seem to mind..." once again he kisses me deep. I supose we both are getting used to this... I feel his hand strokeing my neck and lowing to my shirt. He starts opening my buttons... I look down at his hand letting a little sound... He pulls my chin up soft and goes on kisseing me.

"Mhm......nh...." he deepens the kiss and strokes my skin from my chest down my belly as he opened my shirt. I shiver... "Mello... I don't know...". I think I'm scared... I have never been throught something like this before.

Mello looks at me and sais nothing... I really wish I knew what he is thinking right now... He leans and kisses my neck at first, after he starts licking biteing and other stuff, I dont know how to name. I grip on his hair with one hand looking the other side to make things easy for him, and I have my other hand on my mouth to keep my sounds in... I think this feels good... He takes my hand away of my mouth licking my ear a lil and I shiver again letting an other sound, trying to place my hand back on my mouth.

"Let me hear you..." he wispers and bites my ear slightly. I wimber and Mello stays still... Did I did something wrong? He stares at me.

"...What...?"

He shakes his head "Nothing..." he leans on my chest and starts the same stuff he did on my neck. He notices my movement of hands to my mouth and holds my wrists down.

I let an other wimber... And a low sound of please... At least I think this is what I do... I am not used to physical experiences, but rigth now my body works a lil bit on its own... Hell... I am used in haveing control of things, and especially myself... This feels weird... But... I think... Nice.

Mello runs his hand down my body, I shiver once again... He looks up and kisses me once again as he finishes undressing me with slow moves... I fold my knees between us. I sure feel scared right now... Mello sure noticed... If i have understand him well, he must enjoy this... He is strong over me right now... And even made me feel scared... He pulls down my legs soft and kisses my lips... Its really a sweet kiss... Calms me a bit... He crawls lower and I start feeling weird again, my gaze is following his moves... He seems to know what he's doing or what he has to do at least... He puts two finger in his mouth and leans over me again pulling my hips up and kisses me sliping a finger in my entrance and make me tense and for some seconds I hold my breath... Weird weird weird Mello... I don't have control of this... I dont know what to do... Im not even myself right now... Stop... He pulls an other finger in me and starts stretching me... "Ah..." I wrap my arms around him. Don't stop... I breath a little faster laying back, haveing my arms around him as much as I can still. He pulls his fingers out and positions hiself over me... I look up at him and tugs on his shirt trying to tell him without words to take it off.

He smirks lightly again "What?" come on now... You understood what... I tug more "Say it..." he sais.

"...Can you... Take it off...?" I mumbble.

He licks my lips and pulls his shirt off, after he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. Our bodies meet... He is so warm... I... Fell nice haveing him so close... I press myself against him and rub my body on his... He sighs and bites his lips... He inserts me slow.

"Ah... M... Mello...." I cling to him, hideing my face to his neck to shoulder... He tightens his arms around me and I do so too... I hear his breaths next to my ear and feel his heart beating fast... What is he thinking... what is he feling... I wish I knew... I'm not the person who cares that much... But Mello... Is... What is he?  
He starts moveing in and out and I can't help myself... I start leaveing sounds... I think Mello likes that... Im not sure... I start copying what he did to my neck to his. He starts leaving little sounds too... He must be surprised I did something too... He goes on makeing me let a moan comeing and a gasp as he comes.

"Near..." he wispers panting low, looking down at me "there is something about you that annoys me more than the fact you are cold as ice...".

"Yes, Mello...?" I look at him laying back... I pant "what is this...?"

"You are pure as the fresh fallen snow..." he kisses me soft.

I kiss back "Is... my puryness yours now, Mello...?".

"Maybe... But I think you like this fact..."

"Maybe..." I reply smileing soft. We kiss once again and stay holding eachother.

I think that after all I and Mello aren't as different as we look like... Or if we are... at least we complete eachother... I wish we could stay like this... Mello... You hate me... But, since we are opposites... I think I love you... But you... shall never hear this...

**Cold As Ice Pure As Snow- Part 3 (final)- The End**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, review if u want, and please be polite.**

**Mello's POV: nortigelaar. deviantart. com/art/C-A-I-P-A-S-III-final-part-143042366****- Made by my beloved Shadowless.**


End file.
